


It's the Mileage

by NuclearNik



Series: Halloween Drabbles 2019 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pop Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: Written for Hermione's Haven Halloweek 2019 Day 7 - Tricks and treats





	It's the Mileage

"All set?"

"I look ridiculous, 'Mione."

Harry stared at his reflection in the mirror, tugging at the brim of the hat he was wearing.

"I'm sure that's not true, love. Come on, now. We don't want to be late for the party! Quit hiding."

With one last incredulous look at his outfit, he turned the knob of the bedroom door and stepped out into the little sitting of their flat.

"Oh, you look amazing!" Hermione clapped her hands, scurrying over to him to minutely adjust the fit of his vest. "There! Perfect."

"I'm not sure how I feel being forced into this getup, but you look bloody beautiful."

She stepped back to perform a little twirl, her pretty white dress floating up around her thighs. Her hair was allowed to be its most frizzy self, and there were smudges of brown across her nose and on her arms and legs. She carried a medallion and a butter knife, face lit up with a mad grin.

"Thank you, Dr. Jones. You cut quite a dashing figure yourself.

Harry honestly wasn't even sure who, exactly, they were supposed to be. Hermione had come home from work on Friday with a blue and yellow rectangle in her hand. She popped it open, revealing a tape that she put in the VCR.

He'd enjoyed it—lots of action—but he still wasn't very familiar with characters

He did remember the line he'd been told to memorise, though.

Hermione sauntered back up to him and said, "You're not the man I knew ten years ago."

With his best roguish wink, he said, "It's not the years, honey. It's the mileage."

With a delighted smile on her face, Hermione leaned in to kiss him, and then she Apparated them into the night.


End file.
